Rules
Joining *All requests are left on Talk pages and can only be accepted by admins.. *After requests are approved, you may not roleplay your character until their page is made, and they are added to the allegiance. The same applies to kits born in the roleplay, although they do not need to go through the approval process. *Please be patient while waiting for your request to be accepted. *Characters must relate to the Clan's current History. Your character cannot be the child of Bluestar, she's long long dead. *DO NOT add family to another character without the permission of that character's owner. *Do not give your cat an offensive or inappropriate name. They're named mainly after objects and things. *DO NOT CREATE YOUR OWN CLAN OR FACTION. You must select one of the current factions to join and the current ones only. Your cat can be from another unofficial faction originally, but only if that faction is said to be extinct or destroyed. On the Wikia *Be polite and respect all, treat others how you want to be treated. *Swearing is allowed, however, keep it to a minimum and keep it minor. Some users are young and/or prefer not to hear that language, and don't forget, wikia contributors are watching. *Listen to admins. They're decisions can be overruled by other admins, but please, do not rant and do not be rude. *Do not advertise other wikis without the permission of two admins. *Please do not roleplay on chat. If you do, you must get the permission of three other users on chat, and the roleplay is not considered part of the real roleplay. If you must, you may roleplay in PMs, but the roleplay is still not part of the current roleplay. *Chararts do not need to be approved, however, they must be kept appropriate, and may'' not'' be used elsewhere. *Chararts may only be made for your own characters, unless another user requests or approves that you make the chararts of their character(s). *You may NOT alter any blanks without permission. *The rules are subject to change, and all users must respect and acknowledge that. *''Those caught stealing characters, writing, art, etc from this wiki that they don't own will be BANNED. Roleplaying *Keep things PG-13. *Do not exclude others on purpose, or constantly attack their character if they ask you to stop. *When having characters battle, contact one and other to decide the winner(s) ''before fighting. *Try to share plots with others, and keep others updated as much as possible. *Try to welcome others in to the roleplay! We want as many users as possible! :) *Do not add information to another's page, or mess with their roleplay. *A User can have a Leader at a maximum of two times in a row...this applies for all other high positions in the Clans. *Help others. Not everyone has read or has fully read the Warriors series. *Please post more than three words per post. We need more than "Blizzardstar was hungry", and that tiny, almost pointless post can EC (Edit Conflict) someone else who has a much larger and detailed post, and EC's make others upset. *Do not force someone else's cat to be your character's mate, friend, enemy, etc. without their permission. *All multi-clan plots must be approved by an admin. *Characters of all genders and sexualities are allowed; but you may not force them to be the mate of another character. If a user wishes for a character to not be the romatic interest/friend of another character's, you must respect that wish. *Please speak only English in the roleplay, unless given permission by an admin. Inactivity *If a user is to not post via roleplay for two weeks, they are considered inactive. *After one week of going missing, a message will be sent as a warning *Inactive users will have their characters placed up for adoption after two weeks. *Users who inform an admin that they will be leaving for vacation, or will be unable to get on (temporarily inactive), are not deemed inactive. However, once past their date of return, they will be deemed inactive. Users who will be temporarily inactive and have high ranks must have someone "temporarily roleplay" the character(s) for them. *If a user responds to the message after one week, but fails to post with their character(s), their character will be placed up for adoption. *''Characters who are not roleplayed for two weeks will be put up for adoption, unless the roleplays have been deemed inactive. Editing the wiki and character pages, but not roleplaying the characters, does not matter. The characters will still be placed into adoption.'' *If one is to return after inactivity, they may adopt their characters back. However, if they have been adopted by another user, the former owner must ask the new owner for permission to adopt the character back. *Users banned for a short time (1 month or less) with minor ranked characters (warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, and elders) will NOT have their characters placed up for adoption. However, if they have high ranked characters (MC, MCA, leaders, and deputies) and are banned for longer than a week, their high ranked characters will be placed up for adoption. *Users banned for longer than a month will have all characters placed up for adoption. Category:Important